1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental equipment and is especially directed toward devices that protect the dentist, assistant, and patient from potentially infectious, even fatal punctures and lacerations from dental burs utilized during dental procedures.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common practice for dentists to use dental instruments or tools having a hand piece, slow and high speed, for the removal of tooth decay. The burs inserted into these hand pieces come in a variety of shapes and sizes; however, one thing they all share is the accumulation of infectious matter during cavity removal. The blood, saliva, and tooth debris that form the aggregate of infectious matter can be teeming with bacterial and viral activity.
With communicable diseases such as AIDS, tuberculosis, and hepatitis still prevalent in society, it becomes obvious that the need for prevention of contamination and injury from dental burs is necessary. It is an all to frequent occurrence for the dentist, dental assistant, and even the patient to rake their hand, arm, or other part of their body across an unprotected bur in the dental hand piece. This can be as lethal as an infectious needle prick or puncture. OSHA requires that all needles be covered while not in use. The dental bur should also be covered while not in use and in the hand piece.
Currently, there are dental devices that clean the dental burs after the dental procedure is completed. Also, there is a device in the field of endodontics that remove foreign matter from endodontic files, allows measurement of length, and stores them while not in use. This is accomplished by inserting a triangle piece of foam into a plastic holder. However, none of the previous devices provide a mechanism that will hold the foam inserts taut enough to accept various shape, size or texture of burs.
The instant invention is designed specifically to prevent dental burs, while in a hand piece, from lacerating, puncturing, and possibly infecting the dentist, the dental assistant or others. In addition, the bur guard protects the patient from inadvertently scratching, puncturing, or cutting themselves. Finally, the bur guard removes infectious debris from the burs and thereby increase the effectiveness of the bur while cutting and drilling. Numerous devices have been proposed for accomplishing this purpose; however, many of the previous devices have been complex, ineffective, and difficult to use.
The bur guard is designed specifically to accept a variety of bur shape, size, or texture devices. Also, the present invention is disposable and is intended to be used throughout the dental procedure thus making the bur more effective and the procedure more efficient. In addition, the bur guard will prevent the dentist, dental assistant, and patient from inadvertently scraping, puncturing, or lacerating themselves.